Hana
by chickenortheseabass
Summary: This is the story of a girl who taken in by Aladdin,and they become like brother and sister. Hana joins Aladdin on his pursuit to marry Princess Jasmine and get his happily ever after. Will Hana get her happily ever after too?  Chapter 1  prolougue , Two and Three are changed now.
1. Chapter 1

*I wanted to change a few (okay, a lot) of things for the prolouge, to make Hana seem different. Review and enjoy.*

My name is happy.  
>It doesn't mean I have to be happy. My real name's actually Hana. My mother named me that, but she didn't seem happy to have me because her and my father left me alone when I was five.<p>

I remember the exact conversation they had before they left. I had been up at night, so they didn't hear me.

"Are you sure we should leave? She's our daughter," my mother said.

"It's the only way we'll be able to travel without losing our money," my loving father said.

"Well... if you say so." my mother said back. My mother was naive and could be easily persuaded.

But me, I was smart. I knew they weren't lying about leaving.

I tried to get some sleep, but it only resulted in me reassuring myself. They can't just leave me. I'm they're only daughter! It's preposterous.

When I woke the next morning, I searched our house, calling their names. I went outside to see if they were there, because sometimes they would be there in the morning, but they weren't.

All that reassuring was for nothing

They were gone.

I refused to cry or miss them. Why should I? They just left a ten year old alone by herself!

I thought out my future. I would be a thief. I would have to protect myself. I ran into my parent's room and looked for my father's bow. I found it where it always was.

My father wasn't Arabian. He was white, and he had come from England with weapons, including the bow. It explains why I have strange blue eyes.

I ran my finger over the curve of the bow. It was my new life. And I accepted it quickly. I left my house, leaving my old one.

My strategy to steal was to use stealth. I could appear, steal five apples, and disappear in just 10 seconds. The guards barely caught me. But one day they did.

I was taking a new approach to stealing: sit upon a awning and wait. It was obviously the wrong choice, because I was found in a matter of seconds with my body bended downward, grabbing something. "There she is!" one of them cried.

The first thought in my head was, "This approach is obviously out."

I jumped off the awning, stepping on the seller's head, and started running. "Get her!" one of them yelled.

I climbed into a building with a woman changing in it, and she screamed. "Sorry!" I said, tripping on one of her dresses and covering my eyes, falling out the window. I landed in sand (I was quite lucky) and kept running. Soon, I ended up at a dead end. I put my hands on it and moved them around. It must've been ten feet tall. I was surrounded.

No way out.

I was just accepting my meeting with Allah when I heard a voice say, "Hey! Get away from her!"

We all turned to see the body the voice belonged to. It was to a boy wearing beige pants and a purple vest with a monkey perched on his shoulder. I had seen him before. I just didn't know where.

"Why should we?" Razoul, the head guard, said.

"Because... she's my cousin!" the boy said, with the last two words spilling out fast.

"What?" everyone asked, including me.

"Yes. She is my cousin," the boy claimed, walking towards me. "And she knows better than to steal. Don't you?" he scolded in a mocking voice.

"Uh.. yes sir?" I said/asked. I was seriously confused.

"Why have I never seen her before?" Razoul asked.

"I don't get out much." I said. "You know, the sun and all..."

"Now, if you'll excuse us, we'll being going now." the boy said, grabbing my shoulders.

The second hand man to Razoul stopped us. "She was stealing. She needs to be taken away."

"You'll have to go through me, first." the boy said.

"Fine." Razoul said, and just when I thought he was going to back off, he stabbed the boy. Not hard, just enough to send him in a pain. The guards all laughed, but I took one of their swords and pointed it at them.

"Get away! I know how to use this." I said, pointing the sword correctly. The guards had had enough fun, so they left. I flung the sword aside and ran to the boy. "Are you okay? I know where to take you."

I helped him up and walked him to the only place I knew that could fix him up. Caliana.

When I arrived at her door, she looked at us with wide eyes, so I said, "Long story." She let us in.

"Can you sew him up or something?" I asked.

"Of course." Caliana answered, and took him.

It didn't take long to fix him up, so when Caliana was finished, she invited us to stay a little longer. "I don't have guests often."

I asked the question I had thought when he first came. "Why did you help me?"

He shrugs. "I can't stand guards or people messing with people like us."

"And by that you mean street rats?" I asked. He nods. "How did you know I was one?"

"I've seen you before. Or, I mean, caught glimpses of you. You're too fast for my eyes." he explained.

"I've actually seen you before." I bursted out. "You're one of the 'I don't care if they see me' ones."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean," I answered, almost automatically, "You make scenes. It's easier to be stealthy."

"And why is that?" he asked, obviously amused.

His amusement made me angry. "Because when you're stealthy you can't get caught. And how many times have you been caught?" I said.

He smirked. "I guess we're all different."

"But also being stealthy means you can't really have a home. You have to get in and out quickly. You can never settle down." I said.

"And you're fine with that?" he asked.

"I guess. But... it would be nice to have a home. Full of furniture and clean clothes..." I trailed off.

"Well, I can't promise clean clothes, but you could come live with me." the boy offered.

What? I barely knew this boy, and he was asking me to live in his house! But then again... who would ever offer this to me again? My prediction was no one.

"Before I accept, I need your name." I said.

"It's Aladdin." he said, stretching out his hand to mine to shake it.

I looked at the hand nervously, untrusting, before I put my hand into his.

"Hana. It's Hana."


	2. Chapter 2

~Thanks for reading still. This one will be longer, I had writer's block since I had been writing all day yesterday since I was sick. I do, however, get to use one of my favorite songs from Aladdin. I am a huge Aladdin fan-girl (movie and character :P). I do not own anything that has to do with Aladdin, Disney does. Now it's during the first movie. The bold words are the lyrics to the song and the slanted word are NOT the lyrics Aladdin sings. I am not ripping off anyone. Review and enjoy!~

"Stop, thief! I'll have your hands for a trophy, street rat!" Razoul yelled. Aladdin, now 18 and I, now 15, were running from the guards, because we stole some bread. You know, same old, same old.

Aladdin looked down from the roof-top we were on and caught the bread he almost dropped. "All this for a loaf of bread?" he asked to himself. It was interesting what set these guards off. We jumped off the roof and skied down two ropes, unclipping all the clothes and almost running into a lady's wall. She closed the window she had open and we fell down on the ground in the pile of clothes. We shoveled out of the clothes, smiled at each other and looked up at the guards.

"You won't get away that easily!" a guard screamed.

"You think that was easy?" Aladdin yelled back. Some women started laughing.

"You two, over that way, and you, with me. We'll find him."

We stood up and started to shake the clothes off of our feet and head, but disguised ourself in sheet wrapped around our bodies. "Hello, ladies." I said, smiling.

"Getting in trouble a little early today, aren't we Hana?" A woman asked jokingly.

"Trouble? You're only in trouble if you get caught!" Aladdin said, and then a guard grabbed him by the sheet and the sheet fell off of him. Someone grabbed me too and my sheet came off to reveal I was wearing a light blue dress that went to my knees, and I was tall so it should've gone to my feet.

"Gotcha!" Razoul said

"I'm in trouble!" I exclaimed.

"And this time, I'll..." his words stopped arubtly as Abu pulled the hat down and muffled him.

"Perfect timing Abu, as usual." Aladdin said. "Come on, let's get out of here." he said, and we started running and bumped into a guard. Aladdin jumped on a barrel and started singing.

**Gotta keep... one jump ahead of the breadline.**  
><strong>One swing ahead of the sword.<strong>  
>He jumped off the barrel and pulled the guard's pants down.<p>

**I steal,**  
><strong>Only what I can't afford...<strong>  
><strong>That's everything!<strong>  
>We ran out of the area and ecountered another guard.<p>

**One jump ahead of the lawmen,**  
><strong>That's all, and that's no joke!<strong>  
>He swung a sword at the side of a stand and we dodged it. We ran up a stack of barrels.<p>

**These guys don't apprieciate we're broke!**  
>We ran up a platform and the guards started yelling.<p>

**_Riff-raff!_**  
><strong><em>Street-rat!<em>**  
><strong><em>Scoundrel!<em>**  
><strong><em>Take that!<em>**  
>They threw fruit at us and we ducked down and Aladdin ran over to the side of the platform.<p>

**Just a little snack guys!**  
>They threw swords at him and started shaking the platform.<p>

**Rip him open, take it back guys!**  
>Aladdin and I jumped off the platform ad Abu caught us.<p>

**I can take a hint, gotta face the facts.**  
><strong>You're my only friend Abu!<strong>  
>I looked at him angrily and he mouthed "Sorry." We landed in a house full of harems and they started teasing Aladdin while I sat by the window.<p>

_**Who? Oh, it's sad Aladdin's hit the bottom!**_  
><em><strong>He's become a one-man rise in crime...<strong>_  
>They spun him around, and he ran into a fat, ugly woman.<p>

_**I'd blame parents except he hasn't got 'em!**_  
>Aladdin ran over to the girls and talked to them all while I got ready to jump out of the window.<p>

**Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat.**  
><strong>Tell you all about when I got the time!<strong>  
>We jumped out of the window, and looked around. Aladdin pointed to two men flexing and we stood behind them.<p>

**One jump ahead of the slowpokes,**  
><strong>One skip ahead of my doom.<strong>  
><strong>Next time, gonna use a nom de plume...<strong>  
>We posed the wrong way and snuck out of the area as everyone watched us. We started to jump on the poor sheep to get away from the guards, and they chucked the sheeps aside.<p>

**One jump ahead of the hitmen,**  
><strong>One hit ahead of the flock.<strong>  
><strong>I think I'll take a stroll around the block...<strong>  
>We jumped over a man sitting on a nail bed. I looked back and saw a fat guard fall on the ma, and flinched. I also saw Abu stealing some jewels and people yelling at him. Aladdin and I ran over.<p>

_**Stop thief!**_  
><em><strong>Scoundrel!<strong>_  
>Aladdin grabbed Abu and scolded him.<p>

**Abu!**  
><em><strong>Scandal!<strong>_  
>We ran up to a house surrounded by guards and backed up slowly. Aladdin tried to make peace.<p>

**Let's not be too hasty...**  
>A woman, an ugly one, came out and picked up Aladdin.<p>

**_Still I think he's rather tasty!_**  
>Aladdin rolled out of her grasp and went up to the guards. I followed, and Aladdin leans on one that makes it seem like he was a good friend.<p>

**Gotta eat to live, Gotta steal to eat.**  
><strong>Otherwise we'd get along...<strong>  
>The guards all yelled at us.<p>

_**Wrong!**_  
>They dog-piled us and we got out like always, and hid under pots. We threw them off and jumped on someone who was standing on flaming coals and the guards were screaming when they walk across the coals. We passed a guy swallowing a sword, and suddenly Abu disappeared and then reappeared when we got surrounded by guards from right and left, and after I saw Aladdin was gone and saw a rope. I jumped up and everywhere we ran, we got surrounded.<p>

**One jump ahead of the hoofbeats!** _**(Vandal!)**_  
><strong>One hop ahead of the hump!<strong> _**(Street rat!)**_  
>We ran up a staircase, and somehow guards were there two<p>

**One trick ahead of disaster! _(Scoundrel!)_**  
><strong>They're quick, but I'm much faster!<strong> _**(Take-that!)**_  
>We jumped into a house and found two carpets. I grabbed one and stood on the ledge of the window while Aladdin looked to the guards.<p>

**Here goes,**  
><strong>Better throw my hand in,<strong>  
><strong>Wish me happy landing!<strong>  
><strong>All I gotta do is jump!<strong>  
>We jumped out the window on the carpets and I turned my head to see the guards falling and landing in mud. I smiled and we made our carpets into something that could float us down easily and safely. We landed in an alley and the carpet I had landed on my face. I tore it off and threw it to the side.<p>

"And, now esteemed effendis, we feast! All right." He handed me a piece of bread and I stared into it, smiling. I started bite in, but hesitated when I saw two kids, one boy and one girl, digging in trash. They looked over at us and dropped the fish bones and looked nervous. I looked at Aladdin, and his face said it all.

We looked at Abu, and he bit into his bread in refusal. Aladdin stood up to go over to the kids and I rolled my eyes at Abu and jogged to catch up with Aladdin.

"Here." Aladdin said. The girl pulled her brother away and Aladdin held it out. "Go on, take it."

The girl toke it and giggled with her brother. I held mine out to the little boy.

"Here you go." He took it and I patted his head. Abu ran over and I watched his reluctantly had over his bread. The little girl patted his head and he crossed his arms and she started patting him more. He flailed his little arms and they giggled. I smiled and then looked over, and saw Aladdin looking in the daylight at the prince. I walked over.

"On his way to the palace I suppose." a man said.

"Another suitor for the princess." another man said, almost sadly. I looked at the man on the horse with admiring eyes. He was rich, but hideous and he looked positivily snooty. I looked over to say this to Aladdin, but found he was gone. I looked in the streets and saw him saving the kids we found."Oh, why Aladdin?" I thought as I pushed through the crowd and ran up to them.

"Hey, if I was as rich as you, I could afford some manners!" Aladdin yelled, and threw the whip at the prince.

"Oh..." The prince sneered. "I'll teach you some manners!"

He kicked Aladdin in a mud puddle and I ran over to help him, but the prince kicked me into the puddle as well. I shook off the mud while the crowd of people laughed at us. I frowned and yelled at the prince.

"Look at that everyone! It's not everyday you see a horse with two rear ends!" Everyone laughed and the prince stopped and turned around.

"You are a street rat! You were born a street rat, and you will die a street rat. And only your fleas will mourn you!" Aladdin frowned and rushed to the gates, but they closed too fast. I ran up to Aladdin as he looked for a way to get over the gates.

"I'm not worthless!" Aladdin yelled. "And I don't have fleas!" I started scratching my head, and so did he. He took his hand out of his hair and frowned at it. "Come on." he sighed. "Let's go home."

We walked in silence for a little, and Aladdin suddenly started singing.  
><strong>Riff-raff, Street rat!<strong>  
><strong>I don't buy that.<strong>  
><strong>If only they'd look closer...<strong>  
>He trailed off, and we walked a few more moments in silence. When we were done walking up all the ladders and pole-vaulting, we walked in our house. He started up again.<p>

**Would they see a poor boy?**  
><strong>No siree.<strong>  
><strong>They'd find out...<strong>  
><strong>There's so much more...<strong>  
><strong>To me...<strong>  
>Aladdin walked over to the window ledge and sighed. "Someday, you guys, things are going to change. We'll be rich, live in a palace, and never have any problems at all."<p>

"You shouldn't listen to those people. They don't know you, and you don't know them" I said, walking towards him.

"I know, but... I'm just tired of it, Hana! How they think they can just push us around because we're poor." he exclaimed.

"I know." I said quietly. "I hate it too."

"I want to be something more... a prince." Aladdin said.

"There's no way you could become one, Aladdin. There's only a princess, and she can only marry a prince." I said. "But it would be nice. We can dream, can't we?" I said.

"Yeah. I'm going to sleep, Hana." Aladdin said. "We both know that could probably never happen."

"Okay." I said.

Suddenly something was planted in me. A determination to make our dreams come true. Because honestly, even though it seems like I tolerate it, I can't stand being called a street mouse. People just thought of us was people they could push around, push us in mud, make fun of us.

I can tell that snobby prince one thing.

When my plan is accomplished, fleas will mourn me. But it won't be just them.

This whole town will mourn me. 


	3. Chapter 3

~Hi everyone who is still reading. NOt many changes were made in this. I don't own Aladdin, Disney does. Well, enjoy.~

The next day, we were sitting on top of a cart. We were planning on getting food for breakfast.

"Ok, Abu. Go!" Aladdin ordered, and Abu went down. I watched him distract a shopkeeper by taking a melon while Aladdin and I took two for us. Abu stuck out his tongue at the shopkeeper and sprang back up. I laughed while Aladdin cracked the melons open.

"Nice going Abu! Breakfast is served!" he said, and handed us our pieces.

As I picked the seeds out, which took a few minutes, I heard a "Wow.." My eyes popped open as I looked at Aladdin with Abu's tiny hand waving up and down.

"Aladdin?" I asked.

Let me explain about Aladdin.

He has never been in love. Ever. The only time he talks or looks at girls is when he talks to me or when he messes with the harems and old women. He doesn't look at them with empty brown eyes. Like he is now.

I took one look at his face, and since I can read him so well, I could tell.

He was in love.

With who, I didn't know. Well, I didn't until I looked from his face to the street. There was a pretty, dare I say beautiful, woman. She had cat-shaped eyes and was wearing a brown dress that went to her feet. That was the only remarkable facts that stood out to me. But I guess Aladdin saw more.

She plucked an apple from a stand and handed it to a little boy. I smiled, because Al deserved a nice girl, but frowned when I realized what she did. "You'd better be able to pay for that." the shopkeeper said.

"Pay?" The Woman asked, confused.

The shopkeeper took her hand and swung her over to his cart. Aladdin straightened up and looked concerned. I swung my feet off the roof, ready to jump off and help any minute.

"Thief!" he claimed, and I got angry because one, she was helping a poor kid, and second, if anyone was a thief, it was Aladdin and I!

"Please, if you let me go to the palace, I can get money...from the Sultan." she said, and I thought she was mad. Like crazy mad.

The shopkeeper pulled a sword out, and I knew what he would do. "You know what the penalty is for stealing?"

Aladdin and I jumped off in one second, and when we got there, Aladdin took his hand from chopping her hand off.

"Thank you kind sir, I'm so glad you found her!" he shook his hand and we started walking away. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"What are you doing?" The Woman asked.

"Just play along." Aladdin whispered, and I nodded as the shopkeeper tapped him.

You, know this girl?" he asked, and we all turned around.

I put his hand on his heart and sighed. "Sadly, yes." I looked down. "She is our sister. She's a little crazy." I added, and swirled my finger around my head. The Woman scoffed and I shushed her. The shopkeeper swung Aladdin around.

"She said she knew the Sultan." he said fiercely and Aladdin smiled.

"She thinks the monkey is the Sultan." he gestured to Abu and Abu was pick-pocketing someone's purse. He saw us looking at him and stopped. I looked at The Woman and she became alert to the situation.

She bowed and said, "Oh, wise Sultan, how may I serve you?" and Abu said some monkey gibberish and I giggled. Only Aladdin took the time to understand Abu.

I sighed. "Tragic, isn't it?"

Aladdin picked up an apple with his foot. "But," he flipped the apple to the storekeeper, "No harm done." He walked to The Woman and picked her up. "Come along Sis. Time to see the doctor." Aladdin guided her away and we walked away.

She stopped in front of a camel. "Hello doctor. How are you?" I managed to keep a straight face when she looked at him dazed.

"No, no, no, not that one." Aladdin said, and gestured Abu. "Let's go, Sultan."

Abu said some more gibberish and bowed. Apples and coins fell out, and as we looked at him alarmed, he started scraping up the items and ran toward us. We ran as the storekeeper said, "Get back here, you little thieves!"

* * *

><p>We climbed up the series of ladders, with me last and Aladdin and The Woman first. They were so cute, and I guess it was my inner-girl acting up, because I couldn't help but wonder, "Is she the one?"<p>

They climbed up to the roof and I heard Aladdin say, "Almost there..." as he pulled her up. I climbed up fast enough to see they were staring at each other's eyes. I smiled as Abu scowled. I laughed and picked him up. We climbed up and Aladdin had already grabbed a pole.

"So, this is your first time in the marketplace, huh?" he asked The Woman, and he jumped over. I jumped over after him and watched him pull up a board for her to walk across.  
>"Is it that obvious?" she asked, and I saw Abu nod. I looked at him sternly and he looked away.<p>

"Well," Aladdin started, and leaned on the board, "You do kind of stand out." they stared in each other's eyes again and I whistled in Aladdin's ear. He snapped out of it "I mean, uh, you don't seem to know how dangerous Agrabah can be."

I nodded, and as he was leaning over to plunk the board down, I watched The Woman pole-vault over us. She landed and Aladdin turned with wide eyes and sat down.  
>"I'm a fast learner." she said. She threw the pole to Aladdin and he caught it, surprised. This girl was made for him.<p>

"Right..." he handed the pole to Abu. He looked at it and fumed. Aladdin took her hand and lead her to the house. "Come on. This way."

I grabbed Abu and we followed them into the house with Aladdin telling her to watch out for the loose boards.

She looked around, amazed. "Is this were you live?"

"Yep, it's just us. Come and go as we please." Aladdin guided her up to the window.

"That sounds fabulous." she said. It sure is when you've only been here for a day.

But Aladdin stayed kind and said, "Well, it's not much," he opened the tattered curtain. "But it's got a great view." The palace shined in the Arabian sun and Aladdin and I looked at it with wonder. The Woman looked, disappointed.

"Oh, it's wonderful." she said, sadly.

"I wonder what it'd be like to live there." I said, and Aladdin nodded.

"To have servants and valets..." Aladdin said. He looked at The Woman.

"Oh sure, to have people tell you where to go and how to dress..." she said, sounding mad.

"Better than here." Aladdin started. "Always scraping for food and ducking the guards."

"You're not free to make your own choices." she stated.

"Sometimes you feel..." "You're just..."

"Trapped." they said in unison. They smiled at each other. I'm pretty sure I should've left, but I wanted to make sure Aladdin didn't mess up with this girl. She was the one. If he lost her, I couldn't live with myself.

Aladdin snapped out of it and took Abu's apple. He slid it down his arm. "So, where're you from?"

The Woman caught it and said, "Oh, what does it matter? I ran away, and I'm never going back."

Aladdin took an apple and bit into it. "How come?" He handed the apple to Abu and Abu growled angrily.

I snapped quietly, "Abu!" and he smiled a very fake smile.

"My father's forcing me to get married." The Woman said sadly.

"That's...that's awful." Aladdin said, and I saw Abu behind The Woman. I ran over and Aladdin saw what I was doing. "Abu!"

Abu ran around Aladdin and The Woman asked, "What?"

"Abu says that's, uh..." he straightened up and said, "That's not fair."

Oh, Aladdin. Always making up things Abu never said.

"Oh, did he?" The Woman asked, thankfully just playing along and not buying it.

"Yeah, of course." Aladdin said. They scooted closer so I turned around and walked to the door. I overheard them talking.

"And, does Abu have anything else to say?" The Woman said.

"He says he wishes there was something he could do to help." Aladdin said, and I heard Abu sigh. I laughed and looked out. I saw shadows of people walking up to the house. With swords.

Uh-oh.

I ran back in, not caring that they were about to kiss. "Aladdin.." I jumped on the ledge.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Here you are!" Razoul said.

"Jump!" He turned and saw the guards coming in. I jumped out the window and landed in a pile of sand. They jumped after me, and we ran. We ran into one group of guards, and as Aladdin tried to shoo them off, I got caught by a group of guards. Razoul caught Aladdin and pulled him up.

"We keep running into each other, don't we street-rat?" He threw Aladdin at the huge group of guards that had me too. "It's the dungeon for you boy!"  
>I struggled to break free and I did. I ran to Razoul and started hitting him.<p>

"Let him go!" The Woman said, and Razoul laughed at us and threw us to the side.

"Look what we have here, men. Two street mice!"

I stood up with The Woman and with our arms on our hips she said, "Let him go!" I looked at her and she pulled her hood off. I saw the band of the princess.

What?

"By order of the princess!" They laughed, and then turned and realized it was her.

Razoul straightened up and bowed. "Princess Jasmine."

"The princess?" We all asked in unison.

"What are you doing outside the palace? And with this street rat?" Razoul asked.

"That's not your concern!" she said fiercely. "Do as I command. Release him!"

"Oh, I would, Princess. But my orders come from Jafar. You'll have to take it up with him." Razoul explained.

"Believe me." she said menacingly. "I will."

Razoul picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I hit his back repeatedly but nothing helped.

We were busted.


	4. Chapter 4

~Hi, everyone. Sorry it took so long, I have school and I procrastinate and I started writing three scripts for Disney movies that are worthy... SO, I need a name for Hana when she pretends to be a princess. Thanks!  
>I do not own Aladdin. Disney does. Enjoy!~<p>

We were bonded to the wall of the dungeon, and the only sound was the sounds of us breathing and the mice scattering around the stone floors. Aladdin sighed and looked down.

"She was the princess. I don't believe it. I must've sounded so stupid to her!" he exclaimed, and I looked at him.

"You two were in love. Love is supposed to sound stupid." I reassured him, and I heard him chuckle.

"But I'm just a street rat. She's a princess. She must have been messing with me. She could never love me." I heard him sigh.

"She did Aladdin. I could tell. She was deeply in love with you. She didn't seem like she was messing around with you." He remained quiet and I heard a squeak and looked up.

"Look, Aladdin!" I pointed up to Abu.

"Abu!" Aladdin said. "Down here."

* * *

><p>Abu scurried down the stone walls and took a pin out of his hair. He unlocked me first and went on to Aladdin "Come on, help me outta these." Aladdin said, and Abu jumped to the ground and impersonated the princess. I laughed, but Aladdin wasn't amused. I stopped and looked away.<p>

"Hey, she was in trouble." Aladdin looked up and smiled. "Ah, she was worth it." Abu said something that sounded kind of like a "Yeah, yeah, yeah." I couldn't tell, I can't speak monkey.

"Don't worry, Abu. I'll never see her again. I'm a street rat, and there's a law. She's got to marry a prince." Aladdin said. Abu finally unlocked Aladdin and he rubbed his wrists. "She deserves a prince."

"I'm sorry you can't see her again." I said, and he looked at me, smiling.

"You didn't do anything." he tussled my hair like he always does. "I shouldn't have fallen in love. I'm a fool." he said regretfully.

"You're only a fool if you give up, boy." A old, creepy voice said.

I peered in the darkness and said, "Who are you?" I saw a man, an old hunchback sitting in the corner of the prison.

"A lowly prisoner like yourself. But together, perhaps we can be more!" he exclaimed.

Aladdin looked at the old man. "I'm listening."

"There is a cave, boy. A cave of wonders. Filled with treasure beyond your wildest dreams!" He held out a palmful of rubies. We looked at them with greedy eyes. He snatched them away and wobbled in a corner. "Treasure enough to impress your princess, I'd wadger."

I looked at Aladdin strangely, but he was listening to this old man, who had just hit his back.

"But the law says only a prince can marry-" the old man turned to Aladdin.

"You have heard of the golden rule, haven't you?" He staggered toward us. He scooted us back on the wall with every other word he said. "Whoever has the gold makes the rules!" he smiled and his real teeth were replaced with golden ones. I waved my hand in front of my nose and looked away.

Aladdin stood up. "So, why would you share all of this wonderful treasure with me?" I walked after him.

"I need a young man with strong legs and a strong back to go in after it." He tapped Aladdin's legs with his cane and patted his back.

"Ah, one problem." Aladdin pointed out. "It's out there. We're in here."

The old man nudged a stone in the wall, and it opened a passage. "Things are not always what they appear. So, do we have a deal?" he asked.

He looked at Abu, and Abu shrugged.

"He seems kind of strange." I said. I have hunches about these things.

"He's just an old man. What damage can he do?" Aladdin said back. I sighed and walked after them.

* * *

><p>We arrived in the freezing desert in the night, with the sand blowing around in the wind. I shielded my eyes with my arm and toke them off when we arrived at the Cave of Wonders. I gasped.<p>

A huge head of sand shaped like a tiger's head stood in the sand. The eyes were glowing and it growled.

"Who disturbs my slumber?" it growled, and the hair stood on the back of my neck.

Aladdin spoke up. "It is I... Aladdin."

"Proceed. Touch nothing but the lamp." it warned. We looked at the old man and he explained the plan again.

"Remember boy, fetch me the lamp, then you shall have your reward."

Aladdin put Abu in his vest "C'mon guys." he ordered.

We walked down the stairs slowly, for what seemed like a century, and arrived in a golden room. It was full of gold and jewels.

It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life.

"Would you look at that?" I exclaimed.

"Just a handful of this stuff would make me richer than the Sultan!" Aladdin said.

Abu ran out of his vest and almost grabbed some jewels when Aladdin stopped him.

"Don't touch anything!" he warned Abu. "We gotta find that lamp." Abu sulked and walked away. I watched him and I saw a carpet rise off the floor. I shoke my head and looked again at Abu. Abu turned around.

I saw the carpet fly up again and I was sure I had been in the desert too long. It followed Abu and Abu turned around. The carpet leaned, rolled up on a bunch of treasure. Abu ran to Aladdin and pulled on his pant leg.

"Abu, knock it off would you?" Aladdin turned back around and I saw the carpet tease Abu.

The carpet turned to the side oppisite of Abu and took his hat. He revealed himself. Abu freaked out and attacked Aladdin.

"What are you, crazy?" Aladdin asked, and Abu held his head up by his hair. He saw the carpet and stood up.

"He's not crazy." I said, and Aladdin stared at the carpet.

"A magic carpet!" he exclaimed. He motioned the carpet toward us and it walked slowly to us. "C'mon. C'mon out. I'm not going to hurt you."

It came out and dusted off Abu's hat. It handed it to Abu and Abu had a heart attack while climbing up on Aladdin's shoulder.

"Take it easy, Abu." I said.

"He's not going to bite." Aladdin assured him and the carpet walked away sadly as Abu shook his fist furiously. Aladdin stopped the carpet.

"Hey, don't go. Maybe you can help us." the carpet turned and acted excited as he flew around us.

"Hey, whoa." Aladdin said when the carpet stopped swirling around us. "You see, we're trying to find a lamp." the Carpet motioned us to follow it. "I think he knows where it is!" Aladdin exclaimed as we followed the carpet.

We passed through a long cave and we emerged in a cavern. A hill was in the middle and a light shined up from the middle of the hill. There was a bridge of uneven stones. Aladdin jumped off the edge of the land.

"Wait here." he ordered. I nodded and he started crossing the bridge.

I looked around and saw Abu run to a golden monkey that was holding a giant ruby. I looked at Aladdin to see if he had the lamp already. He did and looked down at us. He screamed "NO!" as Abu grabbed the ruby.

The room started rumbling and the cave yelled , "Infidels! You have touched the forbidden treasure!" Abu placed the ruby back, but it melted.

"Now you will never again see the light of day!" the cave screamed and I looked, panicked, at Aladdin sliding down a ramp and suddenly flying in the air. I jumped on the carpet and we flew up to catch Aladdin as the water turned to lava. We caught him and saw Abu stand on a rock, looking left and right at the rocks exploding into lava. Aladdin caught him when the rock suddenly exploded.

"Whoa! Carpet, let's move!" Aladdin ordered, and we moved quickly through the caves, dodging the walls and the debris. Abu ran around on Aladdin's face.

"Abu, this is no time to panic!" Aladdin said as he peeled Abu off his face. He saw the wall we where flying to and said, "Start panicking."

We screamed as the Carpet dove through another cave and into the room we had found him in. A rock fell on Carpet and Carpet fell as Aladdin and I hung on to a rock.

"Help me out!" Aladdin said.

The old man motioned for the lamp. "Throw me the lamp."

"I can't hold on. Give me your hand!" Aladdin said.

"First give me the lamp!" the old man demanded, and Aladdin reached into his vest and handed it to him. The old man stood and cackled.

"Ha ha ha! Yes! At last! Ha ha ha!" He held the lamp up to the sky.

Aladdin and I started to climb out with Abu, but the old man kicked Abu aside and grabbed Aladdin's wrist while I slipped down, back to the rock I was holding on to.

"What are you doing?" Aladdin asked.

"Giving you your reward." he pulled out a dagger and gained a deeper voice. "Your eternal reward."

He almost stabbed Aladdin, but Abu climbed on him and bit his wrist. The old man screamed and let go of Aladdin. Aladdin fell and I slipped off the rock with sweaty hands while the man shook Abu off his wrist and into the cave. The Carpet wiggled out of the rock and caught an unconcious Aladdin and I. We landed on the ground and I felt dizzy.

I fell down and blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

~Hello, I was bored so I started up on this chapter. Anyway, our favorite blue magical being comes! I do not own Aladdin, Disney does. Enjoy! ~

"Hana? Hana, wake up." I opened my eyes and saw Aladdin, the Carpet and Abu in my face, shaking me awake.  
>I turned over and murmered, "Five more minutes."<br>Aladdin turned me over and Abu spit on me. "Abu! Ugh!" I swiped the spit off my face and he laughed. Aladdin rubbed his head.  
>"Oh, my head." he looked up at the ceiling and said, "We're trapped. That two-faced son of a jackal!" he and Abu shoke their fists up at the ceiling. Aladdin slumped down and just gave up, something rare for him.<br>"Whoever he was, he's long gone with that lamp." Abu reached into his vest and pulled out the golden, shining lamp.  
>I looked in disbelief. "You hairy little thief!" I said, and handed the lamp to Aladdin.<br>Aladdin examined it. "Looks like such a worthless, beat up piece of junk. Hey," he squinted, " I think there's something written on here, but it's hard to make out." he started rubbing it, and smoke came out of the mouth of the lamp. The lamp began to shake and glow, and Abu, Carpet and I ran behind a rock. Blues, reds, and pinks shot out of the lamp and a huge blue being up to 100 times the size of us came out.  
>"Ahhh..."<p>

He threw his head forward. "Oy! 10 thousand years will give you such a crick in the neck!" He hung Aladdin on a rock, toke his head and spun it around. Carpet took Aladdin off the rock, and I stepped out from behind the rock. "Woah, does it feel good to be outta there!" He held a black stick with a rounded thing on the top. "Nice to be back, ladies and gentlemen. Hi, we're you from?" he stuck the thing in my face. "What's your name?"  
>"Uh...Hana." I spoke into the thing.<br>"Hana! Are you my master?" he asked.  
>"No, he is." I pointed to Aladdin. He stuck the thing in Aladdin's face.<br>"What's your name?" he asked.  
>"Uh, Al-uh-Aladdin." he answered "Aladdin!" he said enthusiastically. A light up sign appeared and changed names as he said them. "Nice to have you on the show Aladdin. Can we call you Al? Or maybe just Din? How about Laddi? Sounds like, 'Here boy!'"<br>He threw a stick and disappeared. He then re-appeared and was a huge blue animal.  
>I looked in disbelief and shock as Aladdin said, "I must've hit my head harder than I thought." I nodded and he shook his head.<br>"Do you smoke? Mind if I do?" Smoke poofed and he turned back into his original form. Abu screeched and he said, "Oh, sorry Cheetah, hope I didn't singe the fur!" He turned to Carpet.  
>"Yo, rugman, haven't seen you in a few millennia! Give me some tassel!" The Carpet and The Blue Man slapped each-other's hands. He turned to Aladdin and I.<br>"Say, you're a lot smaller than my last master, either that or I'm just getting bigger. Look at me from the side, do I look different to you?"  
>Wait a minute!" Aladdin said. "I'm your master?"<br>He slapped a rolled up piece of paper and a hat on Aladdin. "That's right! He can be taught! What do you wish of me?" He turned into a buff man. "The ever impressive," he became trapped in a box. "The long contained..." he had a mini version of him. "The often imitated," He made more of himselfs. "But never duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated," he exclaimed th next part. "Genie of the Lamp!"  
>All the other Genies clapped as he said, "Right here direct from the lamp, right here for your enjoyment wish fulfillment. Thank youuuuu."<br>Aladdin held up his hands. "Whoa! Wish fulfillment?"  
>The Genie held up three fingers. "Three to be exact. And ix-nay on the wishing for more wishes." He turned into a big cube with his hand coming down, and three Genies popped out in huge-brimmed hats. "That's it- Uno, Dos, Thres." He turned into a gray, short man. "No subsitutions, exchanges or refunds."<br>"Maybe we should wish for more Genies." I whispered.  
>"Now I know I'm dreaming." Aladdin said.<br>"Master!" Genie exclaimed, growing bigger by the second. "I don't think you quite realize what you got here! So why don't you just ruminate while I illuminate the possibilities." He turned bright and then shrunk down. He started singing to us.

**Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves **  
><strong>Scheherazadie had a thousand tales <strong>  
><strong>But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeve!<strong>  
><strong>You got a brand of magic never fails!<strong>

Genie made 40 thieves appear and surrounded Aladdin and I with swords. Genie appeared in Aladdin's vest, then stuck his arms out and hit the thieves away.

**You got some power in your corner now **  
><strong>Some heavy ammunition in your camp <strong>  
><strong>You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how <strong>  
><strong>See all you gotta do is rub that lamp<br>And I'll say**

A huge square pad appeared and Aladdin was in the corner, being massaged by Genie. Then Genie turned into a pile of fireworks and explodes. Then Genie appears inside lamp and grabbed Aladdin's hand and rubs lamp with it.

**Mister Aladdin sir What will your pleasure be?**  
><strong>Let me take your order, jot it down <strong>  
><strong>You ain't never had a friend like me <strong>  
><strong>No no no!<strong>

Genie made a table and chairs, then wrote down things on a note pad, like he was writing down something we said.

**Life is your restaurant  
>And I'm your maitre' d!<strong>  
><strong>C'mon whisper what it is you want<br>You ain't never had a friend like me.**

Genie appeared as a plate of meat, then returned to normal, but enlarged his ear to listen to Aladdin. Finally, he exploded into four more Genies.

**Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service  
>You're the boss, the king, the shah!<strong>  
><strong>Say what you wish, it's yours!<br>True dish  
>How about a little more Baklava?<strong>

The Genies gave Aladdin a shave and haircut, then Aladdin and I appeared in a comfy chair surrounded by the treasure and being fanned by women. The Genie appeared and drowned us in Baklava.

**Try some of column 'A'**  
><strong>Try all of column 'B'<strong>  
><strong>I'm in the mood to help you dude<br>You ain't never had a friend like me**

Aladdin and I rose up on a column of food with a giant A on top, then jumps to another column with a B on top. We fell off and was caught by a cushion held by Genie. He opened his mouth, and his tongue turned into a staircase. A mini Genie, dressed like a magician comes out. The mini Genie did a little dance with his two giant hands. At the end, they surrounded the mini Genie and squished him into nothing.

**Can your friends do this?**  
><strong>Do your friends do that?<strong>  
><strong>Do your friends pull this out their little hat <strong>  
><strong>Can your friends go poof!<strong>  
><strong>Well looky here <strong>  
><strong>Can your friends go Abracadabra, let 'er rip <strong>  
><strong>And then make the sucker disappear?<strong>

The Genie pulled off his head, duplicated it, then juggled them. He tossed them to Aladdin, who juggled with one hand. He tossed the heads back onto the Genie,pulled himself out of a hat at his base, and he spiraled around and around until he turned into a white rabbit. The rabbit transformed into a purple dragon, and the dragon breathed fire, which turned into three Harem girls, who dance around Aladdin. I looked, shocked, as he began to enjoy them, and then they disappeared.

**So don't you sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed **  
><strong>I'm here to answer all your midday prayers <strong>  
><strong>You got me bona fide, certified <strong>  
><strong>You got a genie for a charg d'affairs!<strong>  
><strong>I got a powerful urge to help you out<strong>  
><strong> So what you wish I really want to know <strong>  
><strong>You got a wish that's three miles long, no doubt <strong>  
><strong>So all you gotta do is rub like so, and oh!<strong>

Genie imitates what he is calling Aladdin, then turned into a piece of paper which rolled up and surrounded us. Genie pulled a list Aladdin's ear, which he used to rub his behind.

**Mister Aladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three I'm on the job, you big nabob**

The Genie made great things appear, one by one, things such as jewels, camels, and gold

**You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend**  
><strong> You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend <strong>  
><strong>You ain't never...had a... friend... like...me!<strong>  
><strong>You ain't never had a friend like me!<strong>

All the stuff dissappeared as a light said, "Appulase". Carpet and I clapped while Abu checked his hat and Aladdin was still figuring things out.  
>Genie checked out his hands. "So, what'll it be master?<br>"You're gonna grant me any three wishes I want?" Aladdin asked.  
>"Ah, almost. There are a few provisos, a couple of quid pro quos" his fingers started to grow by the minute.<br>"Like?" Aladdin asked.  
>"Ah, rule number one: I can't kill anybody." He cut off his head. "So don't ask. Rule two: I can't make anyone fall in love with anyone else. You little punim, there." He kissed Aladdin with big lips.<br>"Rule three: I can't bring people back from the dead." Aladdin looked like he was about to throw up and I held my stomach. "It's not a pretty picture, I don't like doing it! Other than that, you got it!"  
>Aladdin looked at Abu and I, and we decided to do what we do best. Trick people.<p>

"Ah, provisos? You mean limitations? On wishes? Some all powerful genie-can't even bring people back from the dead." I shrugged and Aladdin continued. "I don't know, guys-he probably can't even get us out of this cave. Looks like we're gonna have to find a way out of here-" We started walking around and a huge blue foot stomped in front of us.

"Excuse me? Are you lookin' at me? Did you rub my lamp? Did you wake me up, did you bring me here? And all of a sudden, you're walkin' out on me?"  
>Aladdin and I looked at each other, satisfied.<p>

"I don't think so, not right now. You're gettin' your wishes, so siddown!" We sat on the carpet and the Genie turned into a perky woman. "In case of emergency, the exits are here, here, here, here,here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, anywhere! Keep your hands and arms inside the carpet. Weeee'rrrrrreee...outta here!" We flew out and headed in the sky.

"Hey, Aladdin?" I asked.  
>"What?" he answered<br>"What just happened?"


	6. Chapter 6

~Yay, I don't have to do a song until the next chapter! Anyway, this is my favorite scene from Aladdin. I'll work on my spacing, as requested. I don't own Aladdin. Disney does. Enjoy!~

We landed on an island in the middle of no where, and Genie, in his perky woman form, led us off.

"Thank you. Goodbye, goodbye! Thank you. Goodbye!" He turned back to his regular form and looked at us. "Well now, how about that, Mr. Doubty Mustafa?"

"Oh, you sure showed me." Aladdin said, his arms crossed. "Now about my three wishes."

Genie held his hand to his ear. "Dost my ears decieve me?" He laughed. "You are down by ONE, boy!"

Aladdin shook his head. "Ah, no. I never actually wished to get out of the cave. You did that on your own."

The Genie started to point something out, but his jaw dropped when he realized two kids just tricked him. "Well, don't I feel sheepish?" He shrunk down to a sheep and went up to Aladdin's face. "Alright you baaaaaaaaaaaaadddddddd boy. But no more freebies."

"Fair deal. So, three wishes." Aladdin started walking around and thinking while I sat by a tree. "What would you wish for?" He asked Genie.

Genie was swinging in between the trees I was sitting by. He stopped and fell down on the floor. "Me? No one's asked me that before. Well, in my case... ah forget it."

I stood up and Aladdin persuaded Genie to say what he wanted. "What? Tell me."

"Freedom." The Genie admitted.

Aladdin looked at the lamp. "You're a prisoner?"

"All part and parcel, the whole Genie gig." He grew to a huge red Genie with swirls and big spheres around him. "PHENOMINAL COSMIC POWERS!" He grew back into the lamp. "Itty bitty living space."

"Genie, that's terrible." Aladdin said, and I nodded.

"But, oh-to be free. Not have to go "Poof! What do you need? Poof! What do you need? Poof! What do you need?" To be my own master, such a thing would be greater than all the magic and all the treasures in all the world!" He hit his head with his hand. "But what am I talking about, here? Let's get real here. It's not gonna happen. Genie, wake up and smell the hummus." He sat down and looked sad.

"Why not?" Aladdin asked.

"The only way I get out of this is if my master wishes me out. So you can guess how many times that happened."

I looked to Aladdin and he got an idea. "I'll do it. I'll set you free." he said.  
>"Uh huh, right. Whoop!" his nose grew out long and Aladdin pushed it back in.<p>

"No, really, I promise. After I make my first two wishes, I'll use my third wish to set you free." Aladdin held out his hand.

"Well, here's hoping." The Genie took Aladdin's hand and a suit appeared on him with cards shooting out of the sleeves. "Let's make some magic! So how 'bout it? What is it you want most?"

Aladdin rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. "Well, there's this girl..."

Genie's chest had a heart with a line through it. "Ehhh! Wrong! I can't make anyone fall in love."

"Oh, but Genie!" Aladdin walked over to a tree and started describing the Princess. "She's smart, and fun, and-" he looked in the air and struggled to find the third word.

"Pretty?" Genie asked, and that set Aladdin off about her.

"Beautiful!" Genie rolled his eyes with me as if we were saying, "Like that had anything to do with it."

Aladdin started to walk around, describing her. "She's got these eyes that just... and her hair, wow... and her SMILE? Ahh..."

Suddenly Genie, Carpet, Abu, and I were seated at a round table, dress in round hats and black striped shirts. "Ami. C'est l'amour"

"But, she's the princess." Aladdin told us, sadly. "The only way I'd have a chance I'd have to be a-" Aladdin smiled like he did when he got a plan. "This won't be good." I thought.

Aladdin looked to Genie. "Can you make me a prince?"

Genie was dressed in an apron and had a book titled, "Royal Recipes" on it. "Let's see.." he flipped through the pages. "Uh, Chicken a la King?" He pulled out a chicken with a crown on it and chuckled.

"Nope, Alaskan King Crab?" he pulled a crab out and it had music playing. He shook it off. "Ow, I hate when they do that. Caeser's salad?" A dagger came out and almost stabbed him. "Et tu, Brute?" he pointed at a paper.

"Ah! To make a prince. Now, is that an official wish? Say the words."

"Genie, I want you to make me a prince!" Aladdin declared to the island.

"Alright! Woof woof woof woof!" Genie said excitedly. He turned into a guy with a large chest and a changing station.

"That fez and vest combo is too third century, these patches, what are we trying to say? Beggar? No! Let's work with me here." he tied yellow ribbons with numbers on them and turned Aladdin's clothes into royal clothes.

"I like it! Muy macho!" he turned to me and did the same thing he did to Aladdin. Suddenly I was dressed in a white silk dress that went to my feet with a gold band around my waist and sleeves that circled around my neck.

"I love it." Genie exclaimed. "Now, still needs something. What does it say to me? It's says mode of transportation. Excuse me, monkey boy. Aqui, over here."

Abu tried to cover himself under Carpet, but the Genie zapped him and he flew over.

"Here he comes." Suddenly we were on a stage with lights blinking and we could see Abu in a space, where he was being shown off. "And what better way to make your grand entrance in the streets of Agrabah, than riding your very own camel?" He turned Abu into a Camel. "Watch out, they spit."

Genie snapped. "Mmm, not enough." He turned Abu into a white horse. "Still not enough! Let's see, what do you need?"

He started snapping more, turning Abu into a duck, turtle, a long-necked bird, and a red machine thing. Finally, Genie returned him to normal and got an idea.

"Yes! Esalalumbo, shimin' dumbo! Whoa!" Abu turned into a huge elephant. "Talk about your trunk space, check this action out."

Abu looked at his reflection and ran up a tree, scared. Aladdin walked to him. "Abu, you look good."

Genie rolled up his arms and said, "He's got the oufit, he's got the elephant, but we're not through yet! Hang on to your turban, kid, because we're going to make you a star!"


	7. Chapter 7

~Hi, I was procrastinating this cause I'm lazy and didn't want to write this whole song out. Ugh. This song was hard to write, so sorry if you think it looks bad. I don't own Aladdin, Disney does. Enjoy!~

The plan was finally in effect.

Aladdin and I rode on Elephant Abu, surrounded with servants, women, exotic animals, piles of money, and everything else you could think of. I was trying to stay calm under the circumstances that we could get caught, which would most likely happen, because I am a horrible liar. Aladdin, though, was extremely calm, and was holding his turban in his hands.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked him with fear in my voice.

"Yes." he put on his turban. "It'll be fine. Don't worry."

"You always say that." I said, and he laughed. Music started playing, and we quickly turned around.

Make way for Prince Ali!  
>Say hey, it's Prince Ali!<p>

I heard Genie start singing in his crazy glory and had to stifle a laugh in. Even though I couldn't see it I could picture him acting like a lunatic.

**Hey! Clear the way in the old bazaar!**  
><strong>Hey you! Let us through!<strong>  
><strong>It's a bright new star!<strong>  
><strong>Oh, come be the first on the block to meet his eye!<strong>

**Make way!**  
><strong>Here he comes!<strong>  
><strong>Ring bells! Bang the drums!<strong>  
><strong>Are you gonna love this guy!<strong>

**Prince Ali! Fabulous he!**  
><strong>Ali Ababwa<strong>

The pink and yellow feathers were removed, and revealed us. Aladdin showed off a bright white smile and I smiled a much more nervous one. I waved and saw Genie force the guards to bow down. I smiled wider. "I could get used to this.", I thought.

**Genuflect, show some respect **  
><strong>Down on one knee!<strong>  
><strong>Now, try your best to stay calm <strong>  
><strong>Brush up your sunday salaam <strong>  
><strong>And come and meet his spectacular coterie<strong>

**Prince Ali!**  
><strong>Mighty is he!<strong>  
><strong>Ali Ababwa<strong>

Genie wheel-barreled about six men and put them on Abu's trunk. They stood on each-other's shoulders and shook Aladdin's hands while I smiled and waved at each one. They collapsed on each-other and I gasped, but Aladdin somehow picked them all up in a circle fashion.

**Strong as ten regular men, definitely!**

Genie turned into an old, crickety man one instant, a child the next, and a large man with a beard.

**He faced the galloping hordes!**  
><strong>A hundred bad guys with swords<br>Who sent those goons to their lords?**  
><strong>Why, Prince Ali<strong>

A lot of men carried a a lot of golden camels, and Genie turned into a different man with a red scarf and a big jacket.

**He's got seventy-five golden camels**

~**Don't they look lovely June?**~

He then turned into a yellow-haired woman with the same thing he had stuck in our faces when we first met.

**Purple peacocks He's got fifty-three**

~**Fabulous Harry, I love the feathers!~**

A giant monkey with strings attached was held by four men and Genie took on transformations of a leopard and a goat.

**When it comes to exotic-type mammals **  
><strong>Has he got a zoo?<strong>  
><strong>I'm telling you, it's a world-class menagerie!<strong>

Genie appeared with a bunch of harem girls dressed as one while Aladdin and I waved and blew kisses. By the looks of it, he was having too much fun.

**Prince Ali! Handsome is he, Ali Ababwa **  
><strong>That physique! How can I speak?<strong>  
><strong> Weak at the knee <strong>  
><strong>Well, get on out in that square <strong>  
><strong>Adjust your veil and prepare <strong>  
><strong>To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Ali!<strong>

I looked up and saw the Princess sneer and turn away. I frowned but then remembered I couldn't now. I took it off my mind and watched the rest of the parade.

**He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys **  
><strong>(He's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys)<strong>  
><strong>And to view them he charges no fee<strong>

Aladdin threw gold coins to the ground, and people rushed to grab them. I shook my head, because they don't know the meaning of life. But then I realized I probably would've dived for the coins too.

**(He's generous, so generous)**  
><strong>He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies (Proud to work for him)<strong>  
><strong>They bow to his whim love serving him<br>They're just lousy with loyalty to Ali! Prince Ali!**

We bursted through the palace doors and Genie slid off Abu. I saw we crushed someone and I whispered, "Sorry."

**Prince Ali!**  
><strong>Amorous he! Ali Ababwa<strong>  
><strong> Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see <strong>  
><strong>And that, good people, is why he got dolled up and dropped by<strong>  
><strong>With sixty elephants, llamas galore <strong>  
><strong>With his bears and lions <strong>  
><strong>A brass band and more <strong>  
><strong>With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers <strong>  
><strong>His birds that warble on key <strong>  
><strong>Make way for Prince Ali!<strong>

Aladdin and I flew off Abu on the carpet and landed in front of the Sultan, and the doors shut immediatly after.

The Sultan clapped. "Splendid! Absolutely marvelous!"

Aladdin and I bowed and Aladdin took on a deeper voice. "Ahem. Your majesty, I have journeyed from afar to seek your daughters hand." I smiled and nodded.

"Prince Ali Ababwa! Of course. I'm delighted to meet you." he waved his hand behind him. "This is my royal vizier, Jafar. He's delighted too."

I looked over and smiled at Jafar, but it faded when he said, "Estatic." He walked over. "I'm afraid, Prince Abooboo-"

"Ababwa!" Aladdin and I interrupted.

Jafar waved it away. "Whatever. You cannot just parade in here and expect to-"

"-By Allah, this is quite a remarkable device." The Sultan interrupted. "I don't suppose I might... hmm?"

"Why certainly your majesty. Allow me." Aladdin lifted the Sultan up and Jafar stomped his staff down on it.

"Sire, I must advise against this." he said.

"Oh, lighten up Jafar. Learn to have a little fun." The Sultan pushed the staff away from him, and Jafar's parrot hit the floor. The Sultan started flying around like a maniac while Jafar talked to Aladdin and I

"Just where did you say you where from?" Jafar asked.

"Oh," Aladdin tried to come up with something. "Much farther than you've traveled, I'm sure." He flashed a fake smile and I nodded, but Jafar didn't seem convinced.

"Try me." We all ducked down as the Sultan flew on the Carpet.

"Out of the way, I'm coming in to land. Jafar, watch this!" The Sultan landed and spun off Carpet.

"Spectacular, your highness." Jafar said. Carpet walked dizzily and landed on Abu's trunk.

"Oh, lovely. Yes, I do seem to have a knack for it." The Sultan said, which obviously wasn't true. "This is a very impressive youth." He shook Aladdin's cheek. "And a prince, besides. If we're lucky, you won't have to marry Jasmine after all."

Jafar admitted, "I don't trust him, sire."

"Nonsense. One thing I pride myself on, Jafar, I'm an excellent judge of character." The Sultan said.

The parrot spoke up. "Oh excellent judge, yeah, sure... NOT!"

I looked away and saw Princess Jasmine walk in quietly. My eyes popped open as she listened to the men talk. "This won't be good." I thought.

"Jasmine will like this one." The Sultan said.

"And I'm pretty sure I'll like Princess Jasmine." Aladdin said, smiling. I tried to get his attention, but Jafar intruded.

"You're highness, no. I must intercede, on Jasmine's behalf." I looked over at the Princess, and she was getting madder by the minute. "This boy is no different from the others. What makes him think he is worthy of the princess?"

"Your majesty, I am Prince Ali Ababwa." Aladdin said, sounding cocky. "Just let her meet me. I will win your daughter."

"How dare you!" Jasmine exploded out. The men turned around with suprise while I looked at them with slight anger. "All off you! Standing around deciding my future? I am not a prize to be won!" She exclaimed, and ran off.

"I'll go talk to her, Sultan, if that's ok with you." I offered.

"Oh, please do." He said. I walked off and heard the Sultan say, "Oh dear. Don't worry Prince Ali. Just give Jasmine time to cool down." I heard footsteps leave the throne room.

I actually can't blame Jasmine. Being forced to marry.

I knocked on her bed room door. "Princess Jasmine?"

"Is that Prince Ali?"

"No. It's his sister." I answered. "May I come in?"

"Oh, I suppose." Jasmine said with a mix off anger and sadness.

I twisted the doorknob and took a breath.

"Here goes nothing." I whispered to myself, and entered.


	8. Chapter 8

~Boredom has become me, so I wrote this chapter today, and it's been in my head for weeks now. It kind of shows Hana's personality more, since she didn't talk that much in the others. I don't own Aladdin, Disney does. Enjoy!~

I opened the door slowly and saw the princess slumped on a chair, petting her tiger. I almost bolted out of the room by just the sight of it, but it cornered me against the wall.

"Down kitty. I'm not the boy!" I looked around tried to find something to shoo it away with, but I ended up risking my hands. "Go! I'm good. Ali bad! Wait, he's not, he's good, but... oh."

"Rajah, come back here." Jasmine ordered, and she now was sitting up to make sure he was. "So, what do you need?"

"I just wanted to talk to you." I said. I started walking towards her while Rajah growled. I started to sit down, but fell on the floor because the chair was next to me. I quickly slid into the chair. "Sorry, I'm out of my comfort zone."

She looked at me with a face like she was uncertain if she should listen to me. "Yes... what do you want to talk about? That conceited Prince Ali?"

"Yes. He's not conceited though." I said. "He was just trying to impress you." She rolled her eyes and I saw what I was dealing with.

"He didn't do a very good job of it." she said angrily. She slumped back down again and petted Rajah some more. Rajah calmed down and purred.

"Oh, come on!" I exclaimed, becoming angrier like I always do. "He had a whole parade!"

"Parades don't mean anything to me! Love does." she said. "And if a boy loved me, he wouldn't try to impress me. He would be himself."

I pondered this logic for a second, and calmed myself down. "Okay, I understand what you're going through. You're 15 and being forced to marry. I'm your age and I wouldn't like it anymore than you would." She began to straighten up, like she gained hope for me. "But could you at least give him a chance?"

She slumped down again like she gave up on me, so I decided to leave when I heard a, "Princess Jasmine?"

I turned around and saw Aladdin looking around. Jasmine saw him as well and asked, "Who's there?"

I stayed stiff as I waited for Aladdin's response. "It's me, Prince Ali. Ahem-" Aladdin used his deeper voice. "Prince Ali Ababwa." I sighed and put my hand in my face.

Jasmine walked to the curtains and said, "I do not want to see you." Aladdin stepped closer.

"No, no, please Princess, give me a chance." Rajah cornered Aladdin like he did with me. Aladdin took off his hat and his hair showed, and Jasmine caught notice of this.

"Come with me." she ordered, and I got up.

"Good kitty. Take off. Down kitty." Aladdin pleaded to the tiger while waving his hat in front of the tiger.

Jasmine and I walked out. "Wait, wait. Do I...know you?" she asked.

Aladdin looked over and jumped off the balcony he had scooted against. "Uh, no, no." He put his turban back on.

"You remind me of someone I... met in the market place." Jasmine said, and Aladdin and I exchanged a quick "Uh-oh" look. But Aladdin came up with something.

"The marketplace?" Aladdin started swatting something flying around his head. "I have servants that go to the marketplace for me. I even have servants that go to the marketplace for my servants so it couldn't have been me you met." Aladdin leaned on the balcony. "Heh."

I gave him a well-deserved "What the...?" face when Jasmine slumped down on Rajah and said, "Oh, I guess not."

Aladdin's eyes popped open and started talking to the space next to him. He suddenly said, "Princess Jasmine, you're very..." he struggled for the word. He listened to the space next to him and said, "Punctual."

"Punctual?" Jasmine asked, confused.

"Beautiful." Aladdin recovered.

"Hmm." Jasmine said, smiling. "I'm rich too, you know."

I picked up she was coming on to him before Aladdin could himself, so Aladdin replied with, "Yeah."

Jasmine started sauntering toward him and I backed away. "The daughter of a sultan."

"I know." Aladdin said obliviously, and Jasmine got closer.

"A fine prize for any prince to marry." Jasmine said, and Aladdin finally got the idea.

"Uh, right. Right! A prince like me." Aladdin said nervously. I bit my lip.

"Right. A prince like you." She poked his nose and then pulled his cape over his head. "And every other stuffed shirt, swaggering peacock I've met!" I let my breath out and Aladdin pulled the tangled cape off himself. We exchanged another scared look and watched her walk away.

"Just go... jump off a balcony!" Jasmine said.

"What?" Aladdin looked at me worried, and I walked over.

"Must've been something you said." I said, and I saw the Genie appear as a bee.

"Stop her! Stop her! Want me to sting her?" Genie asked.

"Buzz off!" Aladdin swatted the Genie.

"Okay, fine. But remember: Beeee yourself." Genie flew under Aladdin's turban.

"Yeah, right!" Aladdin exclaimed, and Jasmine turned around.

"What?" she asked, and we looked over.

"Say something." I whispered.

"Uh, you're right." Aladdin said with his hands sticking out. "You aren't just some prize to be won." he sighed. "You should be allowed to make your own choices. I'll," he stepped on the ledge. "Go now." he jumped off, and it took me a minute to register it.

"No!" Jasmine exclaimed. I looked over the ledge and Aladdin flew up next to me.

"What?" he looked around confused. "What?" I stood up.

"How," Jasmine asked, amazed. "How are you doing that?"

"It's a magic carpet." Aladdin told her.

"It's lovely." The carpet kissed Jasmine's hand.

"You, uh... you don't want to go for a ride, do you?" Aladdin asked subtly. "We can get out of the palace, see the world."

Jasmine glanced at me, and I nodded. "Is it safe?" She asked.

"Sure, do you trust me?" Aladdin asked. Jasmine stopped moving for some reason.

"What?" she asked suspiciously.

Aladdin extended his hand out. "Do you trust me?"

Jasmine smiled slyly and answered, "Yes." she took his hand, and they flew off on the carpet.

Since they were gone, I walked back in the castle and into my room. I looked around to see what to do. I fell on the bed and just sunk into the mattress. I smiled, hoping we could pull it off, this huge lie. Which is a problem, if we could keep it. I sat on the bed for some more minutes and so I got up and decided to do the thing I do second best: rummage. I bended over to reach into a drawer.

"Freeze."

I stayed frozen and felt someone push me to the ground, hand cuff me, and put a bandana around my mouth. I tried to struggle free, and a familiar voice rang in my ear.

"Looks like we meet again, Hana." I looked over and saw the guard of the second most important band of guards in Agrabah, Hassan.

"Hassan!" I mumbled. He laughed meniacally and picked me up from the ground.

"Take her away boys." The three (yes, three) guards guided me out of the room and decided to do the first thing I do the best, since I was raised on the streets.

Fight.

I hit the one guard behind me below the belt so he fell down in pain. I jumped so my hands were in front of me, and took the person next to me's head and knock him out with my knee. I hit the other one with my knuckles and he fainted. I cut the handcuffs with a small dagger I had found from the guard's uniform.

I dragged them under my bed and I looked over the balcony. I saw Aladdin, Carpet and Abu get ambushed and I ran out of my room. I ran past the princess's room and slid back on the floor and ran in. She was brushing her hair, humming a song, and smiled to herself.

"Princess Jasmine!" I breathed out. "Princess Jasmine! Prince Ali is in-"

"Jasmine." The Sultan said, appearing at the door.

"Oh father," Jasmine said, in love. I didn't have time to be happy as she said, "I just had the most wonderful time. I'm so happy."

"You should be, Jasmine." The Sultan said, sounding very odd. "I've chosen a suitor for you."

"What?" Jasmine and I both asked.

The other door opened.

"You will wed Jafar."


	9. Chapter 9

~ Yay, next chapter here I come! Yeah it sucks. What about it?I don't own Aladdin, Disney does. Enjoy!~

Jasmine gasped at the sight of a smirking Jafar, and I tightened the grip on my dagger that I still had in my hand. Jafar walked in and took Jasmine's hand.

"You're speechless, I see. A fine quality in a wife." I just about stabbed him at the saying of that, but remembered Aladdin would tell me not to kill anyone. Literally.

"I will never marry you." Jasmine jerked her hand away and went to the Sultan. "Father, I choose Prince Ali!" I couldn't help but smile at the mention of that name.

Jafar snapped his head at me and we stared each-other down while he said, "Prince Ali left."

"Yeah, right." I mumbled under my breath, and I almost said, "You wanna go, buddy?", but I heard a familiar voice.

"Better check your crystal ball again, Jafar." Aladdin said, and I turned to see him leaning against the window.

"Prince Ali!" Jasmine and I exclaimed. I walked over to him.

"Tell them the truth, Jafar!" Aladdin ordered Jafar. "You tried to have me killed!"

"What?" Jafar asked like he had no idea what we were saying. He went to the Sultan. "Ridiculous nonsense, your highness. He is obviously lying." Jafar held up a snake staff up to the Sultan's

"Obviously... lying..." The Sultan said, in a daze. I couldn't believe no one was catching this.

"Aladdin, look!" I pointed. Aladdin saw the snake staff.

"Father, what's wrong with you?" Jasmine asked.

"I know!" Aladdin took the staff and broke it. Jafar flinched and the Sultan broke out of his spell.

"Oh, oh, oh my!" The Sultan said.

"Your higness, Jafar has been controlling you with this." Aladdin gave the staff to the Sultan.

"What? Jafar, you traitor!" The Sultan exclaimed. We advanced on Jafar.

"Your majesty, all of this can be explained." Jafar reassured him.

"Guards! Guards!" The Sultan ordered. "Arrest Jafar at once!"

I saw Jafar glance down at the lamp in Aladdin's pocket, and pulled out a vial. "This is not over, boy!" He threw the vial down and it exploded right in front of us. It sent us coughing, and I was the first to stand up.

"Find him, search everywhere!" The Sultan ordered.

"Are you okay, Sultan?" I asked. I listened to him as we walked in between Aladdin and Jasmine.

"Oh, yes, yes. Jafar, my most trusted counselor, plotting against me all this time. Just horrible. How will I ever-" He stopped in mid-sentence and turned around. I turned and saw Aladdin and Jasmine standing in each-other's arms. I smiled as the Sultan said, "Can it be true? Has my daughter finally chosen a suitor?" Jasmine nodded and the Sultan celebrated. "Ha ha! Praise Allah! You brilliant boy, I could kiss you! I won't, I'll leave that to my- hee hee. You two will be wed at once. And you'll be happy, and prosperous, and then my boy, will become Sultan!"

My smile faded into worried like Aladdin's. "Sultan?" Aladdin and I exchanged concerned looks and I shrugged.

"Yes, a fine upstanding youth like yourself, a person of your unimpeachable moral character is exactly what this kingdom needs." The Sultan said. Aladdin looked even more scared.

After all of that, I got to Aladdin. "What are we going to do?" I asked.

Aladdin sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know."

"Well," I started, "I'm not going to leave you like my parents did. We're in this together." I said. We hugged and I almost fell asleep right there.

"Are you okay?" Aladdin asked.

"Yeah, I just-" I looked out the door to see if the guards I had knocked out were still there. They weren't. I sighed. "I just had a long day. I don't even remember what happened or how we got here." I said.

Aladdin sighed again. "I kind of wish I thought this through. I can't be Sultan."

"Well, I don't blame you for not thinking about this. She's a pretty nice girl." I slapped his shoulder.

"Yeah... wait, what?" Aladdin asked.

"Love is blind. And it blinded you big time."


	10. Chapter 10

~I learned Aladdin is coming out in Spring 2013! Fangirl attack! I have a major crush on Aladdin. And I want A Whole New World in HD. So, in honor of that I wanted to write this. I don't own Aladdin, Disney does. Enjoy!~ ~Thanks for those tips Cutterpillow! Hana's kind of a shy girl, but she doesn't know what to do in these situations. I see you have checked out the Prequel. Do you like Hana so far?~

I sat out in the garden on a huge red pillow thinking about how we were going to survive this one. We had gotten out if our share of sticky situations, but Aladdin and I never got in a situation this bad. We lied to a princess and now Aladdin was becoming Sultan. Why us?

I was thinking and thinking when I heard, "Sultan? They want me to be Sultan?" I sat up on the pillow and saw Aladdin. He was coming my way and I didn't move. I heard Genie talking to Aladdin.

"Huzzah! Hail the conquering hero!" Aladdin walked past Genie, and I realized something was up. Genie, however, didn't. "Aladdin, you've just won the heart of the princess. What are you gonna do next?" Aladdin looked at him, then walked over in sadness to the bed, where he fell on it and sighed. I popped up and down sitting criss-cross on the bed and Genie said, "Psst, your line is "I'm going to free the Genie." Anytime."

"Genie, I can't." Aladdin said.

"Sure you can. You just go-" Genie grabbed Aladdin's chin and moved it along with what he was saying. "-Genie, I wish you free."

"You have to Aladdin. You promised." I said to him.

"I'm serious! Look, I'm sorry, I really am." Aladdin apoligized "But they want to make me Sultan-no, they want to make Prince Ali Sultan. Without you, I'm just Aladdin."

"Al, you won." Genie said.

"Because of you! The only reason anyone thinks I'm anything is because of you. What if they find out I'm not really a prince?" Aladdin quit his yelling and said quietly, "What if Jasmine finds out? I'll lose her. Genie, I can't keep this up on my own. I can't wish you free."

I tried to keep my temper and remembered I promised to Aladdin I wouldn't leave his side. Genie said sarcastically, "Hey, I understand. After all, you've lied to everyone else. Hey, I was beginning to feel left out. Now, if you'll excuse me, master." He said the last word disgustedly.

"Genie, I'm really sorry." Aladdin said again, and Genie stuck his tongue out. Aladdin threw a little girl kind of fit (I should know). "Well fine! Then just..." He put a pillow over the lamp and crossed his arms. "...Stay in there!" Abu and Carpet looked in the window and Aladdin looked back at them. "What are you looking at?" They cringed at his words and walked away. Aladdin realized how he was acting. "Look, I-I'm sorry. Wait, Abu- wait-I'm sorry, I didn't- wait, c'mon." Aladdin looked at me, and I started playing with my hair.

"Aladdin, you're acting like I did when I was 9 years old. You promised you would free Genie and you aren't." I said. Aladdin sighed.

"What am I doing? Genie's right-I gotta tell Jasmine the truth." he looked at me. "Will you come too?"

I nodded and we heard Jasmine's voice in the distance. "Ali, oh Ali? Will you come here?"

"Well, here goes." Aladdin and I stood up and Aladdin put on his turban. We searched, and Aladdin asked, "Where are you?"

We walked around until we appeared at the bottom of the stairs, and Jasmine was peeking behind a curtain. "Jasmine?" Aladdin asked. Jasmine looked over and smiled.

"Ali, where have you been?" Jasmine asked.

"There's something I've got to tell you." Aladdin said, and Jasmine pulled Aladdin up the stairs while I followed.

"The whole kingdom had turned out for father's announcement!" Jasmine said.

She made sure Aladdin looked okay while he said, "No! But Jasmine, listen to me please!" She pecked him on the lips and pushed him out on the platform.

"Jasmine, he really needed to tell you something import-" Jasmine suddenly started making sure I looked okay too.

"Maybe we should send you out there too." She patted down my hair and straightened my clothes and pushed me out too. I stared at the crowd and froze, but waved with my fingers anyway.

"Hi..." I said quietly to the crowd. "What have we done?" I asked through my teeth to Aladdin.

"I don't know." He responded. We waved and smiled some more, but then the clouds turned dark and circled around the palace, and it started shaking. I ducked down when the roof got ripped off.

"Whoa!" Aladdin said.

"What's going on?" I asked very loudly and the crowd ran away from the palace.

"Bless my soul. What is this? What's going on?" The Sultan asked, and his clothes flew off and appeared on Jafar.

"Heh heh heh." Jafar laughed meniacally.

"Jafar, you vile betrayer!" The Sultan exclaimed.

"That's SULTAN vile betrayer to you!" the bird corrected him.

Aladdin stood up and said, "Oh, yeah? Well,we'll just see about that!", and pulled his turban off for his lamp. He looked in and realized it wasn't there. "The lamp!"

"This is why you should've wished for more Genies, Aladdin!" I yelled.

"Now is not the time to joke around!" Aladdin yelled back.

"Finders, keepers, Abooboo!" Jafar said.

"It's Ababawa to you!" I corrected him.

We looked up and saw an over-grown Genie lifting the palace up onto a hill. Aladdin whistled for Carpet, and we jumped on. We flew up to the Genie's head.

"Genie, no!" Aladdin said.

"What's happening to you?" I asked him.

"Sorry, kids." Genie apoligized with true sadness in his voice. "I got a new master now." Genie placed the palace on the hill.

"What are we going to do?" I asked Aladdin.

"I don't know." Aladdin said, with doubt in his voice. "I don't think I'll save her. Jafar has more power than ever."

I sighed and took his shoulders. I shook him back and forth. "You can't give up. You are Aladdin. You always save people. You saved me and helped me., and now it's my turn to help you. Let's save that princess!" I said. Aladdin seemed to be cheered up by this pep-talk and we flew down to the situation.

Jafar had his staff on Jasmine's chin, and Aladdin yelled, "Jafar, get your hands off her!"

Jafar saw us and took control of us.

**Prince Ali,**  
><strong>Yes it is he,<strong>  
><strong>But not as you know him.<strong>  
><strong>Read my lips and come to grips with reality.<strong>

He brought Jasmine, Aladdin, and I closer in the air. I struggled to get out of the force he had on us, but it was no use.

**Yes, meet a blast from your past,**  
><strong>Who's lies were too good to last.<strong>  
><strong>Say hello to your precious Prince Ali!<strong>

Jafar zapped us and revealed our real clothes. I picked up the fabric and realized we had been busted. The bird said, "Or should we say, Aladdin?"

I know I should've been worried, but why were they only concerned about Aladdin? Anyway, Aladdin ran up to Jasmine. "Jasmine, I tried to tell you."

Jafar interrupted the two by separating them.

**So Ali turns out to be,**  
><strong>Merely Aladdin.<strong>  
><strong>Just a con, need I go on?<strong>  
><strong>Take it from me.<strong>

Jafar pulled us into a red tornado and started singing to us.

**His personality flaws.**

Jafar played with Aladdin's nose, and slapped him. I almost reached out and returned the gesture.

**Give me adequate cause.**

Jafar threw us into a tower and I hit my head on the wall. I blacked out and didn't hear what else he had said. But I knew we were in trouble.

* * *

><p>I woke up, and I immediatly froze. I didn't get up for a minute, but decided I might as well look for Aladdin. I walked through the white flurries and searched the thick, white compound and found him.<p>

"Aladdin? Aladdin, wake up!" I shook him and he woke up.

"Five more minutes." He mumbled, and I hit his face with a ball of the white flurries. He spit it out and popped up.

"You can not use my excuse to sleep longer." We barely had time to laugh, because I asked, "Where's Abu?"

"I don't know." Aladdin said. He started yelling his name. "Abu, Abu!" I did the same and we searched until I saw a shivering pile of white.

"Aladdin, look." I pointed to it and Aladdin turned around. I couldn't move my feet, the thin strapped dress had frozen me solid, but Aladdin moved quick on his feet. Something told me he liked the monkey more than me.

"Abu! Are you okay? I'm sorry, guys-I made a mess of everything." Aladdin started cradling Abu in his vest. "Somehow, I gotta go back and set things right." We started walking, like we would walk right back to Agrabah, but Aladdin stepped on something under the tower. "Carpet! Hana and Abu, start digging! That's it!"

I started moving the white things, and I saw the tower move. I got up and said, "Aladdin?"

Aladdin looked up, and saw the tower move too. I started running and grabbed Aladdin, but he looked back, and slid on the ground. I almost said, "Are you crazy?", but realized what he was doing. I tried to slide under, but there was no room. I had to run across as fast I could around the tower and I succeeded. I looked back, and saw the tower rolled over Aladdin, and when it is gone, Aladdin and Abu where left sitting in the patch of snow made by the window of the pillar.

"Yeah! All right!" Aladdin exclaimed, and we high-fived, even though I didn't do anything heroic. I looked at his head, and Abu was covered in the white flurries. He fell down and I picked him up. Carpet scooped us up and Aladdin ordered, "Now, back to Agrabah! Let's go!"

Flying back, I realized how crazy Aladdin was to think we could defeat Jafar. But I realized I was crazy enough to think we could too.

Allah. The things I do for Aladdin.


	11. Chapter 11

~:*(. Why am I crying, you may be asking? Well, this is my last chapter. *SOB*! I want to thank everyone who has read this because of the fact they kept reading and ended up here. I love you all. Anyway, I'm going to pretend Return of Jafar doesn't exist and start up on my favorite Disney Sequel, The King of Thieves. Review please! I do not own Aladdin, Disney does. Enjoy!~

Aladdin and I raced back into Agrabah and I saw the drastic changes Jafar made. Everything seemed to be red and people were suffering more than usual. I was much to absorbed in this horrible place to realize we had already made it in the palace with no one noticing us.

We flew to the window, and I examined the area. Jasmine was a slave to Jafar, the Sultan was a puppet, and Rajah was a little cat. Jasmine looked away and spotted us. She smiled, and I cupped my hands to yell, "Play along!", but realized I shouldn't. I motioned her to play along and Aladdin held his hand up to his finger. Jasmine got it and stood up.

"Jafar," She said sensually, "I never realized how handsome you are." She put a crown on her head.

Aladdin and I slid down the curtain and Genie spotted us.

"Al! Hana, little buddies!" Genie said excitedly.

"Shh." Aladdin and I ordered.

Genie zipped his mouth and proceeded to talk, but I couldn't comprehend what he was saying. He unzipped his mouth and said, "Al, I can't help you. I work for Senor Psychopath now!" He turned his head into Jafar's and back.

"Hey, we're street rats, remember?" Aladdin zipped Genie's lips again.

"We'll improvise." I said simply. We ran out of our hiding place and slid down coins. I was first, and I reached for the lamp. I looked in it and saw Aladdin telling me to get out of the way. I sighed and moved as he wished. I peered over the chair and watched Jasmine and Jafar interact.

"Go on." Jafar said, because Jasmine was showering him with compliments.

"And your beard is so... twisted." Jasmine twirled her finger, and I caught on she was motioning Aladdin to move. He did.

The parrot looked over. "Jaf-mmmmmmm" Abu caught his mouth.

"And the street rat?" Jafar asked.

"What street rat?" Jasmine asked. They were about to kiss, and the parrot knocked over a gold bowl. Jafar turned to look, but Jasmine pulled him over and kissed him.

"Eww!" I whispered. My face was in disgust, and so was everyone elses. Especially Aladdin's.

Jafar and Jasmine separated. "That was..." He looked in Jasmine's crown and saw us. I tried to move my feet, but they weren't functioning.

"You!" Jafar screamed, and zapped us. "How many times do I have to kill you boy?"

Jasmine rushed over to us, and Jafar knocked her down. Aladdin grabbed a staff. "Get the lamp!" Aladdin ordered her. Jasmine stood up and ran to it, but Jafar zapped her into an hourglass.

"Ah, ah, ah, princess. Your time is up!" I managed not to groan and sand began to fall on Jasmine's head.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin yelled. I looked around and grabbed a staff. I knew it was worthless, but it was the best thing I could find.

"Nice shot, Jaf-" Abu knocked him out.

I grippened the handle of the staff and Jafar said, "Don't toy with me!" He turned Abu into a toy monkey.

"Abu!" Aladdin said, worried.

"Looks like he's going to kill us with bad jokes." I mumbled.

"Things are unraveling fast now, boy!" Jafar turned Carpet into yarn. Aladdin rushed to the lamp again and I rushed over too. "Get the point?" Jafar circled swords around us. Jafar grabbed the lamp and laughed meniacally. I threw the staff to the side and grabbed a sword. "I'm just getting warmed up!" He blew fire around the swords.

"Are you afraid to fight me yourself, you cowardly snake?" Aladdin asked fiercely, but with some fear in his voice.

"A snake, am I? Perhaps you'd like to see how snake-like I can be!" Jafar smiled broadly and flipped his tongue out at us like... well, a snake. And that's exactly what he turned into. I suddenly remembered the dream I had when I was 9. It was all so familiar.

Snake Jafar circled around us and put out the flames with his scaly body. We were stuck in between a snake.

Why was this suddenly normal to me?

Genie stood behind us and cheered. "Rick em', rock em', rack em' rake-stick that sword into that snake!"

"You stay out of this!" Jafar ordered.

Genie was less enthusiastic as he said, "Jafar, Jafar, he's our man, if he can't do it, GREAT!"

I felt a hand on my wrist and was dragged out by Aladdin. We made our way to the hourglass Jasmine was trapped in, and Aladdin almost broke her out, but was knocked aside by Snake Jafar. I was left standing alone with a sword, staring up at the snake. He grabbed us and my sword fell out of my hand.

"You little fools! You thought you could defeat the most powerful being on Earth?" Snake Jafar asked. "Without the Genie boy, you're nothing!"

The Genie... The Genie! I turned to Aladdin and he we nodded. "The Genie has more power than you'll ever have!" Aladdin claimed.

"What?" Snake Jafar asked, angry.

I spoke up. "He gave you you're power, he can take it away!"

"Guys, what are you doing? Why are you bringing me into this?" Genie asked.

"Face it, Jafar!" Aladdin yelled. "You're only second best!"

"You're right!" Snake Jafar realized. "His power does exceed my own! But not for long!" Snake Jafar circled around Genie.

"The boy is crazy. He's a little punch drunk. One too many hits with the snake!" Genie said.

"Slave!" Snake Jafar ordered. "I make my third wish! I wish to be an all-powerful Genie!"

Snake Jafar squeezed Aladdin and I and Genie made his wish. "All right, your wish is my command. Way to go guys."

I watched with fear, realizing this is probably a bad idea. I had to reassure myself everything was okay. And it wasn't.

Snake Jafar morphed into Genie Jafar, and Aladdin and I were free. Aladdin ran over and smashed the horglass, releasing Jasmine. I looked up and saw Genie Jafar surrounded by stars and other space things.

"Yes, yes! The power! The absolute power!" Wind blew strongly and almost made my hair rip of my head, even though I wasn't wearing a wig. I had a churning feeling in my stomach, and Jasmine and I asked the same question I was thinking.

"What have you done?" She asked to Aladdin.

"Trust me!" Aladdin reassured her. A black lamp appeared on the floor and I reached for it.

"The universe is mine to command! To control!" Jafar said, mixing together things. I heard Aladdin run toward to me.

"Not so fast Jafar! Aren't you forgetting something?" he asked Genie Jafar.

"You wanted to be a Genie, you got it." I said. "And everything that goes with it!"

I handed the lamp to Aladdin, and bracelets appeared on Genie Jafar. "No! No!" Genie Jafar cried.

His parrot flew in the lamp with him. "I'm getting out of here, come on, you're the Genie! I don't..." The parrot was sucked in with him.

"Phenomenal cosmic powers!" I told Genie Jafar.

Genie Jafar was sucked in the lamp. "Itty bitty living space." Aladdin said.

"Al, you little genious you!" Genie tussled his hair.

Everything turned back to normal. Abu turned into a monkey again, Carpet unraveled, Jasmine, Sultan, and Rajah turned into their normal selves again. The lamp Aladdin was still holding had voices coming out of it.

"Get your blasted beak out of my face!" Genie Jafar ordered.

"Oh, shut up, you moron!" His parrot ordered.

Genie took the lamp and wore a hat. "Allow me." He flicked the lamp into the desert. "10,000 years in a cave of wonders ought to chill him out."

I smiled and watched it fly off in the distance. It faded when I heard Aladdin say solemnly, "Jasmine, I'm sorry I lied to you about being a prince."

I turned and watched them talk. "I know why you did." Jasmine responded.

I wiped a tear away, because it would suck if you had your true love taken away from you, and Aladdin said, "I guess...this...is... goodbye?" He tried to put some happiness in his voice, but you could tell he wasn't.

"That stupid law!" Jasmine said scornfully. "This isn't fair. I love you." I broke into a little cry at that word, but wiped my eyes. I couldn't let them see me cry.

I heard Genie offer, "Al, no problem. You've still got one more wish left. Just say the word and youre a prince again!" I turned around, shocked.

"But Genie, what about your freedom?" Aladdin asked.

"Oh, it's only an eternity of servitude. This is love." Genie bended down to Jasmine. "Al, you'll never gonna find a girl like her again. I know, I've looked."

"This is what we've always wanted, Aladdin." I interjected. "To live in the palace. But I think you should do the right thing." Genie nodded, obviously not understanding I was talking about freeing him.

"Jasmine, I do love you. But I gotta stop pretending to be something I'm not." Aladdin said to Jasmine, hiis hands in hers.

"I understand." Jasmine said, and they took one last final look into each-other's eyes, and Aladdin turned around.

"Genie, I wish for your freedom." Aladdin claimed.

"One bona fide prince pedigree coming up. I-what?" Genie said in shock.

Aladdin held Genie's lamp out and Genie had a ring of light around the bottom half of his body. I watched in amazement as Genie grew legs, bracelets fell off, and the lamp was rendered useless.

"Heh heh, I'm free. I'm free." Genie said excitedly. "Quick, quick, wish for something outrageous. Say... "I wish for the Nile". Wish for the Nile. Try that!" Genie persuaded Aladdin.

Aladdin looked down and said uncertainly, "I wish for the Nile."

"NO WAY!" Genie said in Aladdin's face. He bounced of the walls, literally. The balcony lighted up everywhere he hit it. "Oh, does that feel good? I'm free! I'm free at last! I'm hitting the road. I'm off to see the world! I-" Genie looked down at us and I looked back and smiled.

"Genie, I'm- I'm going to miss you." Aladdin said.

"Me too, Al. No matter what anybody says, you'll always be a prince to me." Genie told Aladdin. They hugged and I backed away next to Jasmine.

"I'm sorry." I said to her.

"It's-" she started, but her father cut her off.

"That's right. You've certainly proven your worth, as far as I'm concerned." The Sultan claimed.

"Father?" Jasmine asked.

"Well, am I Sultan or am I Sultan?" The Sultan asked. "From this day forth, the princess shall marry whomever she deems worthy."

Jasmine smiled widely and ran into Aladdin's arms. He spun her around and she landed. "Him! I choose... I choose you, Aladdin."

"Heh. Call me Al." They were about to kiss when Genie interrupted it.

"Oh, all of ya. Come over here. Big group hug." Genie lifted us all up and squeezed us. "Mind if I kiss the monkey?" He kissed Abu. "Ooh, hairball! Well, I can't do any more damage around this popsicle stand. I'm outta here! Bye, bye, you two crazy lovebirds. Hey, Rugman: ciao! I'm history! No, I'm mythology! No, I don't care what I am-I'm free!" Genie flew away.

"He reminds me of when I was younger." I said, and Aladdin laughed. 

* * *

><p>A few days later at night, fireworks erupted in the sky and Aladdin and Jasmine flew on the Carpet. I waved and smiled.<p>

"A whole new world." Aladdin sang.

"A whole new life!" Jasmine sang back.

"For you and me." They sung together and kissed. They flew off in the moonlight as I cried. y best friend had just become a prince. Just like we dreamed of.

_**The End.**_

* * *

><p>"Hana, dinner's ready." Aladdin yelled.<p>

"Okay, be there in a minute." I yelled back. I sat at my table in my room, the wind blowing in my room. I was an official princess now, even though I wasn't related to him. And though I had expensive silk clothing, I chose to wear my street clothes. I couldn't take that part of my life away from me.

Which reminds me, you may be wondering, "Did Hana get her happily ever after?" No, I'm just kidding, you don't like me that much. Go talk to Aladdin about his happily ever after, that's the one you really care about.

But seriously, in some impossible way, you might care if I did get my happily ever after. To be honest, I didn't want one then. I just went with Aladdin because he was my best friend and I was also kind of stuck with him. But now, sitting in the palace, I realize want I wanted was a family. That was why I never left Aladdin. I wanted a family that love me and will never leave me no matter what. And now, using my new writing skills and paper I got while living here, I also realized I did want, I got. And honestly, I couldn't be happier with the family I have now.

_That's_ the real end.


	12. Chapter 12

~AUTHOR'S NOTE~

I would like to say I'm changing some of the story to change the character of Hana over a few weeks. I want to make her a more complex character, instead of her just watching and nodding.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
